Data at a remote wireless device, such as a digital camera, mobile telephone, PDA, or the like may be transferred to and utilized on a home computer and to be incorporated into e-mail documents, e-mails, and sent to the World Wide Web.
Generally, data is copied to the personal computer or transmitted via e-mail using an on-line internet service provider via a modem from the user's personal computer. These methods take time and involve multi-step procedures. It would be desirable to immediately share pictures or data acquired by a remote wireless device with friends or relatives.
Moreover, it is desirable to transmit data from a location without personal computer access, to free up storage at the mobile device, in essence, a more efficient memory allocation system, whereby requiring less interchanging of memory module, as the memory storage device and utilizing a wide variety of connection means to on-line services, such as America On Line, internet service provider's, and other services. Since each of these services requires an account name, password, etc., and local telephone connections, therefore, such a system as described, would require automatic modifications to include all of these required settings.